Before You Go to Sleep
by bluekinu
Summary: One shot for Haji's undying love for Saya...with a little help from Kai. Scenes taken from the last episode.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood+.

**Author's note:** Excerpts from the real anime lines and scenes were incorporated in this

fanfic so as not to stray to much from the real things that happened in

Episode 50, but still making it a bit different.

* * *

**Before You Go to Sleep **

**By: bluekinu**

* * *

"_I have always loved you Saya. From the first day I met you."_

"…_and whenever you smiled at me. You've filled my lonely days with hope, comfort and happiness…" _

"…_but when I found you in Okinawa, you were smiling again…smiles that I was never able to give you." _

"…_live on, please live on…"_

"_I will always love you Saya."_ - **Excerpt from Haji's confession to Saya, Ep.49**

* * *

"I think you should get a haircut." Kai suddenly changed the subject as he noticed the evident sadness that still weighed in Saya's eyes.

"Huh?...Oh, yeah…" Saya replied weakly, running her fingers quite automatically through her now outgrown bangs. She faced Kai and put on a smile for him, Saya knew things would be better if she just smiled.

"Yes, that sounds nice."

* * *

"Okay, now close your eyes and don't move, unless of course you want to ruin your bangs." Kai jokingly threatened Saya as he waved the scissors warningly in the air.

"Yes sir! I'll be as stiff as rock." Saya chuckled and closed her eyes, motioning for Kai go ahead.

"I remember when we were still kids, Dad used to cut our hair right here as well." Kai snipped-off the last row of Saya's bangs, "and now it's my turn to do it for you."

"Uh-huh." Saya murmured in agreement, not wanting to nod and move her head. "Those are our precious memories."

Kai fluffed the white cloth that hung over Saya, whisking the fallen hair strands into the pavement. "There we go! Just like how it used to look." Kai declared proudly.

Saya opened her eyes and looked at the mirror Kai handed her. "Wow Kai, you've really matured over the years." Saya laughed wholeheartedly.

_Kai couldn't make what kind of reaction he should really be feeling, as if Saya was teasing him but yet she sincerely looked glad. At least at that moment Saya was really laughing again. _

_Saya exhaled loudly and looked into the horizon. The sun was about to set any minute then. Yellow, orange and light hues of blue were gently mixing with each other, painting the sea like a work of art. _

_Kai looked at Saya's face, she has a relatively calm expression on her, but her eyes were still searching, hurting and somewhat a little afraid. _

"Haji didn't want you to forget…" Kai spoke in a very even tone.

_Saya's thoughts were immediately broken when she heard Haji's name. Her dark reddish-brown eyes shifted to look at Kai. She wanted to reply…to say something…to react…but a lump of air blocked her throat and words had already escaped her. _

_Kai sighed, he kept his head low, not wanting to see Saya's expression just yet. He reached into his right side pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. He looked at Saya and said,_

"Here. Haji wanted you to have this, but he can just be too much of a chicken at times." Kai winked at Saya, and moved closer to hand her the paper.

Saya's hands shook as she reached for it, "When did he give this to you?"

"Hmmm…let's see…" Kai pondered, he knew of course when that day was, but just for the sake of keeping the conversation from getting anymore tensed, he opted to joke around.

"Well, I remembered it was months ago……Aaaarrggh…Saya. Don't ask me to remember such mushy stuff that Haji has for you. It's bad for my health." Kai replied, scratching his head, acting as if he really can't remember.

Saya blinked, dumbfounded by Kai's sudden change of emotion. "Kaaaaai!!" Saya bursted out laughing and at the same time embarrassed. Kai was relieved to see her react that way.

_Saya took a deep breath and opened the paper…fold by fold…_

_A smile broke down her lips as she gazed into the now opened paper in front of her. She looked at Kai, and chuckling she said,_

"It's Haji's handwriting. I wonder if he used his right hand or his left…"

_Saya pressed her right hand against her lips as she scanned through Haji's writing. _

_Kai bit his lower lip, looked out into the almost setting sun, and silently walked back to the house. _

_Saya was alone now; the setting breeze has started to blow softly, bringing-in the warm scent of the sea. Saya ran her trembling fingers through the paper, feeling the weight of Haji's handwriting._

_Silent tears escaped her eyes, which rolled down her hot cheeks. Saya rested the paper on her lap, supporting it as her body started to quiver and tears were now streaming down continuously on her face as she read…_

The memory is still so vivid,

From the time I first found love

A thousand years ago

Your touch brings me back to that cherished day

When all my loneliness faded away.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Just when I thought I could keep this from growing more and more

This ever-changing world leads me through yet another door,

Now you are walking beside me,

Now you are living inside me,

Giving me all that I need.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

From the secret depths of my heart,

I gazed at you

I saw you smile,

And nothing could take that away from my mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Let me wash away all the battles from your heart

When I swore to protect you right from the start

Because today like all those days shall never grow old

So once, please smile for me again

And by then I know my heart will set me free.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My silence has been broken

Now my heart is free

Your voice I shall wait to hear,

Giving me all that I need

And this heart of mine for you will live.

* * *

**That night**

"Saya what's wrong?"

"Please Kai, don't tell the others. Take me back to the place where it all started."

* * *

_The summer night's wind blew against Saya's face. Her head resting against Kai's back as they drove towards the place where she laid sleeping for 30 years. The moon was out, and the sea was splashed with the shiny white glow of the moonlight. _

_Saya's consciousness was starting to fail her by the minute and with the little strength that flowed through her body, she tried her best to keep and remember all the memories of those 2 years that has passed her by so quickly. _

* * *

"Saya look, we're almost there." Kai looked from his shoulder, nudging Saya awake, but she has already fallen to her sleep, ushering the start of her 30-year sleep.

"Saya…Saya…no…"

* * *

_Kai slowly placed Saya down and laid her gently near the broken cocoon that served as her abode during her last long sleep. Tears wallowed in his eyes, and Kai allowed it to stream down his face. At least now Saya won't see him looking so pitiful, and he need not be worried that Saya will feel sad seeing him like this. _

_Kai was wiping away the tears that stained his cheeks when he noticed a lump in Saya's right pocket. Kai slowly reached into it and pulled out a piece of paper. _

_Kai smiled, and for some reasons, he felt at peace. He placed the paper right back into Saya's pocket and just before he stood up; he reached for Saya's right hand and rested it just above her right pocket._

"Sleep well Saya. We'll all be waiting for you in 30 years."

Kai stepped out from the chamber and looked up at the bright full moon, he knew in his heart that when that day comes again that Saya will reawaken, Haji will be there waiting for her, just like how it had always been.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi there dear reader. I'm still deciding if I will make a follow-up for this. Saya's reply to Haji's poem...but I guess for now, I'll have it stay like this. :D_


End file.
